Prophecy of Fourteen
by The Ginger Timelord
Summary: Before the Hero's of Olympus began their quest, there was another group of seven demigods that set out to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

I lifted the heavy metal sword above my head, deflecting the attack. The clang of metal on metal rang in my ears and I struggled to keep my sword up. It was too big! Blasted Thira had _insisted_ that I use _this_ particular sword, even though she well knows that I can hardly handle a _regular_ sword, let alone this bulky thing. My opponent was too strong for me...

_No! Stop thinking like that! You've got this!_ I told myself.

As a daughter of Apollo I was naturally talented with a bow and arrow. I was the best in my cabin. But I didn't have my bow. First off, bows weren't allowed. In my hands now was a long, thick celestial bronze sword the more than the length of my arm.

It didn't help that I was up against a child of (I forgot to mention) _Ares._ Yes, Ares. The god of _war_.

I ducked and rolled, maneuvering out of the way of his next attack. Of course I didn't know _who_ it was exactly. Just their cabin. They didn't know who I was, either. Percy's idea. I struck a blow to my opponents shin. He tumbled to the ground. Percy thought it was a great idea to have us fight anonymously so that there could be no bias moves. Which did give me an advantage. The armor covered our faces and any revealing body parts that may give our identity away. Not that I had many curves to cover, anyway.

We circled each other, prepared to either strike or defend. Whichever comes first. Percy Jackson was a legend around here. I don't know him personally, of course. I'm a nobody. The equivalent of a human wallflower, you could say. My opponent sliced through the cloth on my lower arm, cutting a deep gash in my arm. A thick trail of dark blood trickled its way down my fore arm. I gnashed my teeth. I could heal that later. I need to deal with this now. Percy had never even spoken to me. Well, nobody really speaks to me... Just the people in my cabin and my only two other friends.

He struck again. I dodged out of the way, rotating around him just enough to swivel my blade against his, sending it to the ground, then bashing the hilt on his back. He crumpled to the ground.

I won.

The few bystanders that came to watch our duel cheered. I blushed from under my ask. I never liked being the center of attention.

My opponent stood facing me and removed his helmet. I did the same, shaking my hair loose. I recognized him as Jensen Howell. Not the most powerful of the children of Ares, but a child of Ares none the less.

Sweat was beaded above his brow. "Y-you're a..._girl_?" he asked, breathing heavily.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm a _girl._ Gods, Jensen."

He just stood there, wide eyed, jaw lax. I had my hair cut short, so it fell just below my shoulder. And on top of that, I always wore it up when in battle. That way I could stay a little more anonymous gender wise. Most girls let their hair fallout of their helmet, so you can easily tell they're female.

That and they have more curves.

I put my sword back up on the rack. The crowd disappeared as quickly as they had arrived. Jensen jogged up to me.

"Hey! Ginger girl, wait!

I sighed. There's that name again. Everybody who doesn't take the time to remember my real name calls me that.

"Hey," he caught hold of my shoulder. "Great job out there. I'm impressed."

"I'm better with my bow." I muttered.

"Well, yeah, I'd think so, daughter of Apollo." he gave me a cute little half smile. Then his eyes turned to my cut. He gestured to it. "Sorry 'bout that."

I looked at it. "Nothing I can't handle."

It hurt, but I wasn't about to let him know that. I could tough it out. Walk it off...

"No, no. Come on, let me get you some nectar. I could use some too." he pointed to his shin. "You got me pretty good." he gave a wry smile.

"Fine." I said. He grinned.

Jensen lead me to the infirmary. The nurse looked at our wounds and handed us each a glass of nectar. We sat at the bar stools and drank up. I had learned to drink it slowly so that I could relish every last drop. Not only did it heal you, but the nectar tasted amazing every time.

I took another gulp. Mm... Chocolate and citrus. I know. It sounds kind of gross. But it's my favorite taste in the world. It reminded of me of the Chocolate Oranges that my mom always put in my Christmas stocking every year.

I looked over at Jensen, sipping his nectar and stealing glances at me. "I know it's kind of personal but...what does yours taste like?" I asked.

He blushed and practically choked on the drink. He cleared his throat. "Well, um... Lemon squares with...mint." he said quietly.

"Oh, like the ones that I made for camp that one day?" I asked.

"Yeah, um...Hey what's yours?" he asked me.

I knew he was changing the subject on purpose but I decided to let it slide. "Oranges and Chocolate." I informed him.

He made a face. "I know. It sounds really bad. But it's _way_ good." I explained.

He laughed. "No, no. It sounds...Strangely appealing." He looked me in the eyes.

It took me a while to realize that I had been staring into his beautiful, intriguing, green eyes for much too long. I shook my head and broke eye contact.

_Whoa, that was weird..._ I thought to myself. I checked out the clock.

"Well, I need to get going. I told Amelia I would meet her for...girl stuff."

"Wait," he said, turning a bit pale. "Amelia? As in..._Un-dead_ Amelia?"

I rolled my eyes. "She's not _that bad_. I don't know why people call her that. See ya!" I waved.

Jensen stood up. "Hey, wait! I didn't catch your name!"

I called to him from behind my back. "Rina! Rina Williams!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I sprinted across the camp, nobody looked twice at me. Like I said, I'm a nobody. And nobody knows me. I almost ran right into the line of fire going through the archery range. Chiron grabbed my by the collar at the last second. I let in a sharp inhale as the arrows went flying past.

"Turning into Percy, are we? I would think that as a daughter of Apollo you would be a little more aware in an archery range." he set me down.

"Sorry, Chiron, but I'm really late. Could you scold me later, maybe?" I asked.

He laughed. "I wasn't going to scold, Rina."

"Yeah, thanks gotta go bye!" I said as I continued on my way (looking before running this time).

I didn't stop until I got to the Hades cabin. Or, rather, shack. They were still in the process of building actual cabins for all the other minor gods. Another one of Percy's ideas. Amelia lived in a small one person room big enough for a bed, dresser and small desk.

The outside looked like an old charred tool shed, but that was because she had accidentally lit the place on fire. Long story.

Hades didn't even have a shack before Amelia came to camp half-blood two years ago. She was the only known child of Hades (besides Nico, but he does his own thing).

I shoved open the heavy black door. "I'm here!" I informed her.

She lay on her back bouncing a flaming bouncy ball off the wall. "It's about time!" she glared. "There are some serious problems I need to talk to you about."

"The Connor thing?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yeah. The _C__onnor_ thing." Amelia sobbed.

Amelia has had a massive crush on Connor Stroll, son of Hermes since she laid eyes on him.

"How do you even tell the Stroll twins apart anyway?" I asked.

"I just _do! _It's kind of obvious to me. When everyone else see's 'the twins' I see perfect Connor and idiot Travis." She brushed her black, pixie styled hair out of her eyes.

"Well...I don't know...talk to him? It's not like I have experience with these things!" I forced a laugh.

"I don't know. I just want something to _happen _for a change. It's not like he and I are strangers, so I do have a little bit of a chance..."

"Yeah. And I have none. I really hope you two end up together." I said.

"So...hey, how'd your little duel thing go? Did you win?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually... It would have gone by a lot faster if I could use a bow. But you know, that could actually kill somebody." I made a face.

"But you still won! Good job, girl! Who were you up against, again?"

"Jensen Howell..." I whispered.

"WHAT?! No way! You won in a _sword_ fight against the offspring of the god of _war?!" _Amelia exclaimed.

I looked at her, proud. "Yeah."

"No way. He must have let you win."

"What? Why would he do that?" I asked, getting angry.

"Duh-no. Maybe he's sweet on you." she winked.

I burst out laughing, "Yeah. Okay Amelia. Like _that's _ever gonna happen."

"Well then, tell me; what did he say to you after the match?"

"Well, after he got over the fact that I'm a _chick_-"

"_Acted._ How much you wanna bet he knew it was you the whole time?" Amelia budded in.

"Hush. Then he congratulated me for winning, then offered to get me some nectar and...Oh gods Amy, I think you're right." I said, eyes wide.

Amelia laughed, "Of course I'm right, girl! He fancy's you. He so does."

"But that's impossible! Guys don't like me, people don't even notice me! I'll bet nobody here at camp even remembers my name. Nope. I refuse to believe it."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You are _so _stubborn, Rina! Why is it so hard for you to believe that a guy likes you?"

"I duh-no, maybe because I suck and aren't much to look at?" I said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me? You're _beautiful! _And you do not suck. You're the best archer I've ever seen, you rock at combat, and you're an amazing friend. Just accept it. He likes you, you like him. You're going to have a beautiful demigod wedding and live happily ever after!"

I scoffed, "First off: who said I liked him? And secondly, since when do demigods ever live happily ever after?"

She gave me a stern look. "Since now. Now be happy dang it!"

We laughed together, "Alright, whatever you say, Amy."

* * *

><p>I sat at the Apollo table when dinner time rolled around. Everyone at my table was singing. Again. I was beginning to resent the camp. Oh, it was wonderful and all, getting trained for quests and being with the people you loved. But it was the same thing every day. And it was <em>only <em>ever training. Other kids got to go on quests and fight monsters and stuff, but me and my friends were always stuck here.

Thira waved from the Athena table. I gave her a smile and then we both turned back to our food. Thira had deep tan skin and long brown hair, and much like the other Athena's, deep wise eyes.

I let my gaze wander to the Ares table, were all the Ares kids were holding up their plates like shields and throwing chunks of half eaten food at each other. Typical war demigods. I watched with a smile as Jensen caught a flying cookie out of the air and popped it into his mouth. Not too soon after he was back to throwing chicken nuggets at his cabin mates.

"Don't you dare touch my cake, O'Brian!" I heard Clarisse yell from the Ares table. I laughed. At least they had something more exciting to do each day.


End file.
